


champagne problems

by TheSilverField



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: he would have made such a lovely groom. what a shame he's fucked in the head.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was moved from my old account to my current one! sorry for the confusion! <3

Erwin Smith had always had a taste for the finer things. Expensive whiskeys and wines were his choice drink when in meetings with superiors or fundraiser soirees in the center wall. Though he favored the stronger drinks, he never let himself enjoy it to the point of swaying on his feet or slurring his words. He was the thirteenth Commander of the Scouts, for christ’s sake. There was an image and military standard to uphold.

But in the privacy of his office, late at night when the rest of his legion had gone to their beds to relive the nightmares of reality, he had a different sort of taste. It paired perfectly with swirling thoughts and loneliness. Bubbled and stung in the back of his throat like the familiar burn of loss.

Champagne is mild and sweet. Erwin was a man who could hold his liquor, but he’d be damned if he didn’t feel a slight buzz every once in a while. It often took time--and almost two bottles--but he would drink until he felt weightless. Until he couldn’t feel the loneliness or the burn anymore.

That was something Levi could never understand or appreciate. Somehow, the man never could seem to get drunk. He definitely tried once or twice, but concluded he would just stick with tea. What was the point of drinking something so gross anyway?

It always made Erwin laugh. The way Levi would take small sips and wrinkle his nose. He’d curse Erwin and his _disgusting_ taste in drink. Levi’s face would be scrunched and twisted from the god-awful taste in his mouth, and Erwin would smile.

Levi could still hear that laugh even now.

Sat at Erwin’s desk, staring out the window into the glittering night, Levi could hear it. He could see Erwin’s smile in the stars, could feel it against his lips. If he closed his eyes he may even be able to feel the phantom warmth of his body pressed against his. He may be able lean back against Erwin’s chest and hear his heart in his ear.

Maybe breath would breeze over the back of his neck. A hand would slip into his and hold on tight, as if it would never let go.

But his eyes stayed focused on the smiling stars, the cloak that was too big as it clung to his shoulders filled his senses with the quiet scent of Erwin. It was fading, like so many other things, and starting to smell stale. But as long as Levi could still smell even a hint of Erwin, he refused to wash it.

The candle next to him was nearly burned down to nothing. Dawn would break soon and the stars would fade. Although he knew he should start heading back to his quarters before Hanji found him here again, he couldn’t bring himself to move just yet.

Levi reluctantly let his eyes roam from the night sky to Erwin’s desk. They hadn’t cleared it yet. No one could bring themselves to. There were papers and quills, a small vase of flowers that should’ve been thrown out months ago, and a tall bottle filled with clear-yellowish liquid and an empty glass next to it.

He stared at it for a while, not sure why it had piqued his interest so much. A memory danced in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite place what it was until he reached for the bottle and pried the cork loose. Some of the liquid had splashed onto his hands and lap and the smell that hit him burned at the back of his eyes.

He stared into the bottle, watching the bubbles glitter and swirl like the stars outside. It was the same smile. It was the same laugh. It was the warmth and the heartbeat and the breath.

The night before Erwin had been arrested, before the world had really started going to hell, Levi remembered a bottle just like this. Erwin had been drinking this while they watched the night sky. The memory lit up like the sun behind his eyes.

Before he could stop himself, the bottle was to his lips. When the champagne touched his tongue it hurt. It tightened in his chest and made it hard to breathe. Grief tied around his neck like a noose. It burned with loss and loneliness and whispered his name in his ear with Erwin’s voice. His eyes felt hot, stomach churning with heavy sobs. 

But he couldn’t stop drinking.

This was the last taste of Erwin’s lips he would ever have and he refused to waste a single drop.


End file.
